Merlin en chaton
by Yaminoru
Summary: Un jour, le prince Arthur se réveil, il appel son serviteur mais ne voit qu'un chaton au foulard rouge. Et, si, Merlin était ce chaton ? Alors, le prince du s'en occupé et le protegé d'une sorcière.


Il était une fois, dans un royaume ayant banni toute magie, un sorcier dissimuler derrière une apparence de valet servait un prince des plus arrogant malgré sa gentille caché et son père strict. Un jour de fête, le roi, père du prince, a invité nombre de noble. Ainsi, le palais en fête personne n'a remarqué les mauvais dessins d'une noble avide. Cette noble voulait un prince mais ce même prince semblait n'avoir dieu que pour son maladroit serviteur. Alors, elle trouva une solution. C'est ainsi que le lendemain de la fête, le prince fut réveiller par des miaulements affolés. Le prince ouvre les yeux sous la surprise, se redressant pour découvrir, au sol, un chaton au pelage couleur châtain orné par un foulard rouge à son cou. Le chaton semblait vouloir communiquer, affolé alors que le prince murmura :

\- Mais d'où, diable, sort ce chaton … ? Merlin ! Merlin !

Aucune réponse, le prince se lève pour attraper le chaton qui se laisse manipuler sans résister, miaulant juste doucement pour essayer de s'exprimer.

\- Je ne te comprends pas… Ou est donc Merlin !

Le prince soupira avant de poser le chat sur le sol et s'habille. Une fois vêtu, il porte doucement l'animal avant de se diriger vers le laboratoire du médecin. Il entre sans toqué, sous la surprise du vieux médecin , puis le prince va directement au fond du laboratoire, ouvrant la porte qu'il y a pour tomber dans une chambre désordonné au possible et qui, à sa grande surprise, ne contient aucune vie :

\- Mais où est donc Merlin !

\- Il est allé vous réveillez il y a de cela quelques minutes, informe le médecin.

\- Mais, Gaius, je n'ai trouvé que ce chat !

Le prince montre le chaton au vieille homme qui, considérant Merlin comme son fils, le reconnu bien vite, surtout grâce au foulard rouge.

\- Sir Arthur… Je crois bien que vous tenez Merlin… Annonce-le médecin, penaud.

\- Pardon ?!

Arthur tourne son regard vers le chat, le détaillant. Ces vrai que les yeux bleu du chaton ressemblent au regard de son serviteur quand il lui donne trop de tâche mais, est ce vraiment possible… ? Un miaulement de l'animal le convint que oui. Alors, les deux humains s'observent et, d'une même voix prononce :

\- Il faut trouver un remède.

\- Et la personne qui lui a fait cela, rajoute le prince.

Evidement, Gaius approuve, s'avançant pour aller caresser la tête de Merlin. Ce dernier se mit à ronronner, fermant les yeux et tendre son museau en avant pour approfondir les papouilles. Le vieil homme en fut heureux. En chat, Merlin est dès plus mignon et, aucun des deux, ne peuvent le nier.

\- Je vais m'en occuper, propose le médecin.

\- Bien.

Arthur pose Merlin sur la table mais, aussitôt poser, le chat trouve une fiole contenant un liquide étrange fortement intéressant. Alors, sans réfléchir, il se jette dessus, la renversant sur lui et sur la table. Rapidement, Gaius réagit, attrapant brusquement le chat pour le plonger entièrement dans une bassine d'eau, le frottant, inquiet et, il eu bien raison car, la table commence à se détériorer… Heureusement il a réagit assez vite… Mais…

\- Veuillez me pardonner, mon prince, mais je ne puis le surveiller et trouver le remède…

\- Je comprends. Je vais le garder avec moi. J'ai l'habitude qu'il me cause des ennuis…

Un feulement provenant de Merlin montre bien que ce dernier n'est aucunement d'accord avec cette dernière phrase. Bien qu'il accepte d'aller se blottir dans les bras de son prince avec plaisir, ronronnant. Ce qui arracha un discret sourire à ce dernier.

\- Je vous appel dès que j'ai découvert l'antidote, affirme le médecin.

\- Bien. Faite vite.

Arthur finit donc par sortir de la pièce, une fois dans le couloir, il lève le chat jusqu'à son visage, le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Que vais-je faire de toi… ? murmura Arthur, recevant un miaulement pour réponse. Tu es tout de même un chaton bien mignon.

Quel ne fut sa surprise quand, à cela, Arthur senti la petite langue rappeuse de l'animal glisser sur son nez, lui arrachant un petit sourire. Le prince finit par se diriger vers sa chambre, il rabat rapidement les draps correctement pour pouvoir poser le chaton dessus. Arthur hésite, peut il le laisser seul ? Merlin est déjà bien maladroit en humain mais alors en chat… Il semble tellement fragile… Et si adorable à faire ses griffes sur ses draps… Pardon ?! Arthur attrape Merlin, commençant à le gronder mais reçu des ronronnements en réponse. Comment résister à cela ?... Non, le prince ne le peut, surtout quand il sait que, seul le fait de toucher son serviteur lui fait émettre ses sons de plaisir. Alors, le prince le repose sur le lit, s'asseyant à ses côtés pour commencer à le caresser. Les ronronnements redoublent. Merlin se levant pour se frotter contre son maître, ne semblant pas vouloir s'éloigner de lui. Ils finissent même par jouer ensemble. Merlin ne contrôlant pas ses instincts animaux, se jettent sur le doigt qui s'agite devant lui. Le moment était des plus agréable alors quelle ne fut pas la déception quand on toqua à la porte. Arthur fut obligé de délaisser Merlin.

\- Entrer.

La porte s'ouvre et une magnifique noble entre dans la pièce. Elle a des cheveux roux, des yeux verts, quelques tâches de rousseurs embellissant son nez alors que ses lèvres sont légèrement rosées. Elle est vêtue d'une robe luxueuse, dévoilant magnifiquement ses courbes qui ferait retourner n'importe quel homme. La noble s'approcha du lit, lançant discrètement un regard noir au chat quand elle le remarqua puis tourne toute son attention vers le prince qui est, encore, obsédé par son valet…

\- Sir, j'aimerais profiter de cette belle journée pour vous connaître, commence t'elle.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir mais je dois m'occuper de… De ce chaton, refuse gentiment Arthur.

\- Donnez le à une servante, ou laissez le se débrouiller seul, tente la noble.

Le prince fronce les sourcils à cela alors que le chaton relève son dos, feulant, nullement d'accord avec sa proposition. Alors que, la noble, se rendant compte de son erreur, sourit doucement avant de tendre sa main vers le chaton, voulant le caresser. Mais l'animal sorti les griffes et ne se gêna pas pour les enfoncer dans la main de la femme. Celle-ci s'écria, ramenant sa main vers elle :

\- Il est sauvage ! s'exclame t elle. Je saigne !

\- Merlin ! Ce n'est pas des manières ! excuse-toi, ordonne le prince.

Merlin lève son regard vers Arthur, feulant à nouveau avant de s'éloigner de lui pour aller déchirer ses draps, montrant ainsi son mécontentement. Hors de question qu'il s'excuse ! Cette gar-fille, le mérité ! Le prince l'attrape à nouveau, le portant avant de se levé, énervé, il va poser le chaton sur la table.

\- Tu reste là. Ordonne Arthur avant de se tourner vers la noble. Carla, pour m'excuser, j'accepte votre proposition.

\- Sir, je vous suis des plus reconnaissantes.

La noble, au nom de Carla, sourit narquoisement au chaton qui alla mordre le poignet d'Arthur. Ce dernier sursaute, l'éloignant brusquement de lui avant de partir avec la noble sans un mot pour le « méchant » Merlin. Le chaton se mit à pleurer, miaulant tristement pour appeler son maître qui ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner. Bien que, en son corps, pour l'humain, ces miaulements fut comme un déchirement. Il lutte contre l'envie d'envoyer Carla baladé pour aller prendre son valet dans ses bras et le cajoler. Mais cela serait un manquement à son devoir et il la quand même mordu ! Il ne peut pas lui pardonner si facilement ! C'est ainsi que, à contre cœur, il va tenir compagnie à Carla pendant quatre longue heures… Arthur, en va pas le nier, il a était charmé par le caractère de la jeune noble mais, il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle ne pourra jamais surpasser son serviteur. D'ailleurs, ayant laissé la jeune noble, il se dirige vers sa chambre. Il y entre, regardant la table où il avait laissé Merlin… Apparemment, ce dernier c'est amuser à faire ses griffes ! Le bois est plein de raye !

\- Merlin ! De quel droit abime tu ma table ?! s'énerva le prince.

Aucune réponse ? Cela énerva encore plus Arthur qui se mit à chercher le chaton mais… Rien… Il trouva ses habits qui trainé au sol en lambeau, tout comme ses draps, se qui augmenta sa colère mais… Bien vite, sa colère fut remplacée par l'inquiétude quand il trouva une petite tâche de sang sur ses draps qui n'y était pas. Aussitôt, il appelle les gardes, et même les chevaliers de la garde royale pour leur ordonner de trouver le chaton. Les gardes exécutent sans poser de questions mais les chevaliers demandent plus de détails et Arthur les leur fournit rapidement.C'est ainsi que tous fut informer de l'identité du chaton et que, si quelqu'un cache une information, il serait châtié sur le champ. Cela vient même jusqu'aux domestiques et, une en particulier prit peur. Tout le monde sait à quel point le pire serviteur est important pour le prince. Tous le monde à eut vent de son importance, de l'amitié, de l'étrange lien reliant les deux garçons. Tout le monde sait que le prince à déjà risqué sa vie pour son simple serviteur. Alors la servante fut terrifié par son horrible errerur et sort rapidement des cuisines pour courir jusqu'à son prince.

\- Prince ! Prince Arthur ! S'exclame t il.

\- Qui a-t-il ? Demande froidement le prince.

\- Et, doucement sir, le calme un chevalier au nom de Léon. Mademoiselle, auriez vous des informations ?

\- Ho, messires ! Pardonnez-moi, je ne savais guère que c'était Merlin, s'affole la servante.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ! s'impatiente le prince.

\- Lady Carla m'a ordonné de lui remettre ce chaton ! Je croyais qu'il était à elle. Je ne-

Trop tard, Arthur ne l'écoutait déjà plus, courant jusqu'à la chambre attribuer à la kidnappeuse de SON serviteur. Il entre en claquant la porte, personne. Il jura. Alors que son regard se dirige vers la fenêtre et c'est là qu'il la vu fuir. Furieux, le prince ne réfléchit pas, il s'élance jusqu'à son écurie, monte sur un cheval et essaye de rattraper la fuyarde. Il réussi dans la forêt, arrêtant leur monture avant de descendre de la sienne en tenant fermement le poigné de la femme. Il la força à descendre, oubliant toute manière.

\- Où est-il ?! rend le moi ! ordonne t il

\- Là.

Prononçant cette syllabe, Carla se débat, libérant sa prise pour se retourner, prendre le panier accroché sur le flanc du cheval et y sort le chaton et une dague. Elle jette le panier, présentant ainsi le chaton avec la lame sous la gorge… Merlin couine, miaulant d'effroi, son fragile et si petit corps tremblant. Ses oreilles baissées, la queue entre les pattes arrière et ses magnifiques yeux bleu inondé de peur, de larme et de supplice fixé sur le roi. Ce dernier ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire ! Il doit protéger ce chaton, son valet, son ami, son conseiller…Et, son plus… Il a besoin de lui. Il a besoin de SON Merlin.

\- Relâche-le, ordonne le roi.

\- Fait de moi ta reine, et je le laisserais en vie, sinon, je tuerais ton serviteur si cher à ton coeur.

Carla appui un peu plus la lame sur le cou du chaton, délivrant quelques gouttes de sang qu'Arthur entra dans sa plus grosse fureur. Régissant à cela, le prince se jette sur la femme, qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il lui attrape le poignet, éloignant le couteau et attrapant Merlin de l'autre main avant de pouvoir donner un coup de pied à la jeune femme. Celle-ci se retrouve au sol, n'ayant pas appris à ce défendre et à se battre. Elle ne fait pas le poids. Par contre, elle a quelque chose qu'Arthur n'a pas… Les yeux de la femme prient une teinte dorée et, sans comprendre, le prince se retrouve cloué au sol, ne pouvant plus se mouvoir. Tandis que Carla se lève, un sourire malsain ornant ses lèvres :

\- Soit, ceci annonce votre mort. Par qui vais-je commencer… ?

\- Elle hésite, faisant une sorte de « plouf, plouf » et avant de décider :

\- Commençant par ce magnifique chaton.

Carla s'avance donc vers Merlin. Ce dernier reculant, allant tout contre Arthur qui le tient toujours. La main de la sorcière s'approche de lui, il en profite pour la mordre. Ce qui énerva Carla, celle-ci, ayant perdu sa patience et son envie de jouer, lève ses deux mains entourant le manche de sa dague avant de l'abaisser violement sans viser. Arthur ne put que fermer les yeux, attendant le coup qui semble, en fin de compte, lui être destiné. Mais rien ne se passa, seul un crie de la femme se fit entendre. Alors, le prince rouvre les yeux pour constaté que, devant lui, se trouve Merlin, en apparence humaine bien qu'il est encore affubler d'oreilles et d'une queue de chat. Mais, ce n'est pas ça qui surprit le plus Arthur. Non, ce qui l'étonna, le scotcha, c'est que Carla n'arrive plus à se mouvoir, qu'elle flotte dans les airs et que, la seule explication, est que son serviteur en soit le responsable… Qu'il soit un sorcier… Arthur se sentit trahit, il allait l'exprimer mais Carla le coupa :

\- Un sorcier ?! Toi ! Lâche-moi ! Laisse-moi le tuer ! En tant que reine, je pourrais ramener le droit à la magie ! On peut gouverner ensemble si tu veux. Nous domineront les humains ! Ils nous ont tellement fait soufferts !

\- Silence ! Somme Merlin. Le prince Arthur, tout comme Camelot, est sous ma protection. J'interdis quiconque de s'attaquer à eux. Alors, maintenant, part et ne reviens plus. Si je te revois, ce sera ta fin.

Arthur ne put le voir mais les yeux de Merlin, étant devenu dorée, redevienne bleu. Carla se retrouva alors au sol et ne tarde pas à pendre ses jambes à son cou. Tandis que, Merlin, devenu tremblant se retourne fébrilement vers son prince, son regard baissé vers le sol. Merlin attend sa condamnation… Il attend les insultes, la méprise… Et, cela blesse Arthur… Voir ainsi son Merlin, sorcier ou pas, ne peut que lui briser le cœur. Le prince à perdu se sentiment de trahison en ayant entendant que Merlin souhaitait juste le protégé… Mais, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de douter alors il demande :

\- Explique-toi. Pourquoi avoir appris la magie ? T'aide t elle à faire le mal ?

\- Non ! s'exclame Merlin, relevant son regard peureux mais déterminer vers celui de son ami. Jamais je ne l'utiliserais pour commettre des atrocités ! Elle ne me sert qu'à vous protéger, qu'à protégé camelot et à vous aidez. … Je ne l'ai pas appris. Elle fait partie de moi depuis ma naissance… Je… Comme vous vous êtes né en tant que prince. Moi, je suis né en tant que sorcier… La magie n'est nullement mauvaise, elle fait partie de ce monde… Elle est comme votre épée…

\- Mon épée ? Comme cela ? Demande Artur même s'il croit comprendre l'idée.

\- Votre épée vous sert à protéger vos sujet mais, pour d'autre, l'épée sert juste à tuer, à dominer. La magie n'est malveillante qu'à la main d'une personne sombre… La magie est ce qu'on fait d'elle…

\- Combien de fois m'as-tu protégé ?

Merlin fut surpris de cette question, détournant à nouveau le regard avant de murmurer un petit « Presque à chaque fois depuis notre rencontre ». Et, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, le visage d'Arthur se fit plus dur, énervé et la voix de celui-ci s'élève avec colère :

\- Alors pourquoi te faire blesser à chaque fois si tu peux te protéger seul ?! Pourquoi ne rien avoir fait quand Carla à failli te trancher la gorge ?! Tu aurais dû réagir ! Bien avant que, moi, je sois en danger ! Et pourquoi ne as t'être transformer plus tôt ?!

Le sorcier ne sut quoi dire. IL ne pensait pas que la priorité du prince serait de savoir cela… Il pensait plus à des questions sur d'autre sorcier, sur la magie mais pas sur…Sa santé… D'ailleurs, la main d'Arthur se lève pour aller se poser sur le cou blessé de son serviteur, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Alors ? Insiste-t-il.

\- J-je… Ne pouvais pas… Vous dévoilez mes pou-pouvoirs et...Euh… J-je savais que v-vous allez me sauvez… J'a-ai confiance en vous…

Cela en fut trop pour le prince qui ne peut s'empêcher de serrer son valet contre lui. Passant ses bras autours de sa taille, collant son torse au sien et allant enfuir son visage dans les cheveux de jais de Merlin.

\- Dorénavant, quand nous serons en mission, tu utiliseras tes pouvoirs. Je ne veux plus te savoir en danger. Ordonne le prince.

Avant de reculer légèrement Merlin de lui. Ce dernier est dès plus surpris, son cœur battant à la folie, ses joues étant écrevisses alors que ses lèvres tentatrices sont entrouvertes sous le choque. Et, Arthur ne put résister. Il pose ses lèvres sur celle de son serviteur. Un simple baiser, sans prétention. Arthur espéré que son Merlin lui réponde mais, même après quelques secondes, il n'en fut rien. Alors, perdant espoir, il commence à rompre l'échange. Leurs lèvres n'allaient plus se frôler quand il sentit le sorcier sortir de sa torpeur et se jeter sur lui. Leurs lèvres sont collées à nouveau, encore plus soudée qu'au premier. Leur baiser fut chaste dans un premier temps avant qu'il ne s'intensifie, devenant de moins en moins prude, arrachant des gémissements à Merlin qui excita le prince. Malgré le lieu, les habits sont rapidement jeter au sol, les mains d'un se promenant sur le corps de l'autre. Arthur étant doux mais avide de connaître le corps de son futur amant ne laisse pas le temps à ce dernier de pensée, ne cessant de l'explorer, de l'embrasser, de le caresser, de parcourir son corps de ses lèvres et ses mains, se frottant à lui quelques fois. Alors que, de son côté, Merlin n'en mène pas large, les gémissements lui échappant sans qu'il ne tente de les retenir, ils sont toujours plus fort, toujours plus emplit de plaisir. Alors que son corps se cambre de plaisir, voulant se rapprocher de celui d'Arthur. Et son visage est gravé par le plaisir charnelle, ses lèvres entrouvertes, sa respiration erratique briser par ses gémissements, ses joues écarlates, ses paupières cachant ses yeux et ses cheveux étalés à même le sol. A cet instant, Arthur ne put que trouver le corps fin et fragile se sont serviteur adorable. Surtout en voyant sa queue de chat bouger de plaisir et ses oreilles baisser grâce à ce même sentiment. Oui, il n'y a pas meilleur vue en ce monde, Arthur en est convaincu.

Quand l'orgasme fut atteint, chacun gémit dans un crie de plaisir le nom de son amant. Avant qu'Arthur ne s'enlève doucement de l'antre de son aimé. Puis, il se couche à ses côtés, le prenant dans ses bras. Tout deux récupèrent leur respiration bien qu'ils ne peuvent s''empêcher de s'embrasser plus ou moins longuement. Les yeux dans les yeux.

Des minutes passent, peut être même des heures mais aucun d'eux ne s'en soucie. Merlin à raconter son histoire avec plus de détail, racontant tout ce que son amant souhaite savoir. Arthur à encore du mal à le réalisé mais son amour pour Merlin est pur, fort et invincible alors il l'accepte pleinement. Arthur met de côté tout se qu'on lui apprit sur la magie pour ne croire que son Merlin.

Leur conversation se finit d'un accord commun sur le fait de ne jamais en parler au père d'Arthur tandis que le soleil disparaît, laissant place à la lune. Merlin use de ses pouvoirs pour les nettoyer et les habiller, tout en enlevant ses attribues de chat pour retrouver une apparence complètement humaine.

\- C'est bien dommage, tu es adorable en chat, a croquet même, avoue Arthur.

\- Je sais les faire réapparaître, annonce Merlin d'un air malicieux.

Avant qu'il ne vole un baiser à son prince. Et, c'est ainsi, qu'ils retournent au palais, retrouvant leurs amis.

Pendant des mois, Arthur et Merlin avaient réussit à caché leur relation à tous, tout comme les pouvoirs du sorcier, mais, un jour, un noble à voulu s'approprier le sorcier. Alors, Arthur mit au jour l'appartenance à Merlin. Merlin est à lui. Merlin appartient au prince. Tout le monde fut obligé de l'accepter, même le roi. Parce qu'il est clair que, quiconque s'approche un peu trop du valet, attire les foudres du prince. Et, personne ne souhaite cela.

A la monté du trône d'Arthur, après des centaines de combat, le nouveau roi a abolit la loi anti-magie. Merlin devient le sorcier royal. En plus d'être le mari du roi et, donc, le deuxième roi. Tout camelot fut heureux par cela, la magie et les humains vivent en paix. La peur de la magie diminuant au fils des années avant de disparaître complètement. Alors que, comme dans un conte, les rois vécurent heureux et, eux, non pas « plein d'enfant » mais un fils appelé Albion qui contribuent grandement à leur bonheur.

* * *

Bonjour,

voilà une histoire qui met venu à l'esprit en observant mon nouveau chat !

C'est assez sans prise de tête mais j'espère tout de même que cela vous à plu!

Laissez moi un commentaire pour donner vous envie s'il vous plait.

Bonne journée !


End file.
